


"We're fighting"

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [6]
Category: Merlin (BBC), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Magic Revealed, War, some character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't perform an ageing spell when he leaves the crystal cave. Instead he hurries straight to Camlann in the hope of saving Arthur. </p><p>Or the one where lighting strikes, dragons breath fire and Arthur freezes a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're fighting"

Merlin ran from the crystal cave, his magic restored. Without pausing to think he sprinted to the nearest clearing. 

"O Dragon," he roared as he ran. Mentally calling for Kilgharrah as well. He skidded to a stop as the dragon landed before him. The dragon bowed, "I need your help."

"Indeed young warlock"

"I need to get to Camlann." Merlin continued quickly before the dragon could reply. "I know your not a horse but it is time for those of the old religion to join the fray."

"We're fighting?" The dragon said curiously. He had not expected this development. 

"We're fighting," Merlin agreed smiling. "Let the witch feel our wrath." He climbed onto Kilgharrah's back and the dragon took to the air. 

Merlin shouted in joy as the wind whipped past him. Beneath him the dragon laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that echoed like thunder. 

Camlann came into sight and Merlin pulled himself up right. "Are you ready old friend?" Kilgharrah roared in agreement. Without another word they dived towards the battle. 

Merlin reached for his magic calling the elements to his command. His eyes glowed gold as he brought lightning from the sky striking down Morgana's troops. Beneath him Kilgharrah released a jet of flame roasting men alive. 

They continued to force Morgana's troops back and then a white dragon appeared on the horizon. Merlin reached inside himself to the place where his dragon magic came from. He drew the ancient words from his soul and shouted above the wind. Athuisa pulled out off her attack and he roared again.

She fought his will as he forced her to fly away from Camlann. With a sigh he added an order to stop her attacking Camelot.

"Young warlock, your king needs help." Kilgharrah rumbled as he dove towards the right hand side of the battlefield. He let lose a jet of flame giving Arthur time to recover. 

#•#•#

Arthur froze in fear as he saw the golden dragon appear above them. Then the sorcerer called lighting and pushed back Morgana's soldiers while the dragon blew fire. Then the white dragon was sent away by a voice above the storm. 

He threw himself back into the fight with renewed hope. Then the dragon dove towards him and clear an area for him to recover. 

Arthur turned to thank the sorcerer when he saw just who was riding on the dragons back. "Merlin," he cried somewhere between disbelief and anger, "what are you doing here?"

"Why can he never just say thanks?" Merlin said to the dragon beneath him who rumbled deep in his chest. It took Arthur a minute to realise he was laughing. 

"You said you weren't coming," Arthur said trying for now to ignore the fact his manservant was a sorcerer. Merlin would of course make that impossible. 

"I had to get my magic back. Morgana stole it." He almost spat the name and Arthur looked at him in surprise for he had always said it before in a pitying tone. "Besides this way all the old religion is here."

"One dragon and a sorcerer is not all the old religion." Arthur said rolling his eyes at Merlin's stupidity. Even now his manservant didn't get his facts right. 

#•#•#

"You said you weren't coming," Arthur said and he almost groaned in disappointment. Why was Arthur skirting around the topic of magic at this point. 

"I had to get my magic back." He could have laughed at the expression that crossed Arthur's face. "Morgana stole it," he was perfectly aware of the hatred in his voice as he said her name. He was however justified as she had jus tried to kill him, again. 

"Besides this way all the old religion is here. 

"One dragon and a sorcerer is not all the old religion." Arthur said stubbornly and he almost laughed at the tone. Trust the king to completely misunderstand him. 

"Who said it was just us?" Merlin said smirking. He glanced up at the ridge across the battlefield. 

Arthur followed his gaze and froze again as he saw an army massed there. One man stood before them all, Merlin roared into the air and lightning came crashing down. Kilgharrah let loose another jet of flame. The man on the ridge lifted his sword and charged. Behind him came the members of the old religion, spells slipped from lips, swords spun and the Saxons were pushed back. 

"How?" Arthur muttered in amazement. 

"Your not the only one who can plan for battles. Some of us have longer to plan than others." Merlin replied his eyes going back to Arthur. He bowed his head to the king in respect and slide off the dragon. "Go my friend. We have a battle to win."

"Keep him safe young warlock." Kilgharrah replied, "I will deal with the druid boy." The dragon bowed to Merlin and took off into the sky. 

#•#•#

Arthur almost laughed when his manservant spoke of planning. He couldn't even plan to get up in the morning let alone get a whole army to battle. 

He was confused when the dragon mentioned dealing with the druid boy. They were a peaceful people and had no place on a battlefield. 

He actually laughed when the dragon bowed to Merlin. How could he not? His manservant looked slightly embarrassed but slightly please all the same. He called to the dragon as he flew away, "the witch is mine."

Arthur watched him for a moment before he hefted his sword and charged the Saxon ranks. Merlin paused only a moment before following at his side. His eyes almost a constant gold as he cast spells. 

Arthur was embarrassed when he froze again. Striding towards him across an empty space was Mordred. The boy had a sword in his hand and his eyes glinted with hatred. Arthur had barely moved to defend himself when Kilgharrah dove out of the sky and picked up the boy killing him instantly. 

"Don't leave it so close next time," Merlin called up to the dragon his voice light and amused. Arthur turned to stare at him how could he be so joyful in the face of Mordred's betrayal. He guessed it was just because Merlin had never really bonded with the man when he was a knight. But that wasn't right, he thought back on Merlin's words. 

"Mordred was the druid boy the dragon spoke of?" He asked curiously. 

"Yes," Merlin looked at him. "An now he's dead which means I'll have to put up with a very smug dragon." He seemed about to say more when his head snapped around, "Morgana," he hissed. 

"Hello Merlin." She said stepping closer to them. 

#•#•#

"Hello Merlin," the witch said and he instinctively stepped in front of Arthur.   
"I'd have thought you'd have learnt from our last little meeting that without your magic you cannot beat me."

"You cannot truly steal my magic Morgana," he replied and he lashed out at her forcing her back a few steps. "Time to face you destiny and your doom."

"I don't think so. Destiny can change," she hissed and he lazily stopped her attack. 

"No it can't. You know I'm right Morgana." She stumbled another few paces. 

"Mordred's did." 

"Because I made it so. You do not have the power. You may be a high priestess of the old religion but I am the old religion. I am magic itself."

Fear flashed across Morgana's face as he delivered the final killing blow. Drawing all the magic from her body to stop her from healing. Around them the battle still raged but neither Merlin nor Arthur moved. 

Finally Arthur asked, "what was Mordred's destiny?" 

"To kill you," Merlin replied and he stalked off into the battle. Around him Saxons were thrown to the ground. Arthur stared after him before rallying his knights for another charge. 

#•#•#

With the users of the old religion to help and Mordred and Morgana dead the battle soon turned in Camelot's favour. 

Arthur didn't see his manservant come sorcerer again until he had retreated into his tent after the battle. He was surprised to see Gwen and Gaius deep in argument. 

"That was Merlin on the dragons back," Gwen said stubbornly ignoring Gaius' arguments. 

"How could it have been? That was a sorcerer." Gaius countered his voice begging her to see reason. 

"It was Merlin," Arthur said wearily from the entrance. He crossed the tent quickly and sank into a chair. 

"Sire, your alive," Gaius said and his voice sounded strained as he attempted and failed to keep the shock out of his voice. 

"Why shouldn't he be?" Gwen countered angrily placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. 

"Because the prophets do not lie and they say Arthur will die at Camlann. They say he will be killed by Mordred." Came Merlin's voice from the entrance and he entered the tent. His eyes swept to meet Gaius', "but that can be changed when magic enters the field. For even the prophets cannot hold against the fabric of this world."

"You have grown wise, my boy."

"No. I have learned to think," Merlin replied with a smile. He glanced at Arthur who was staring at him am walked forward slowly and knelt at his king's feet. 

Arthur started and Merlin knelt and found himself wishing for death. There was no easy way out of this. "You have magic," it was a statement not a question and Merlin remained silent. "You have broken the laws of Camelot," another statement, "and you have saved it. How can I pass judgement on that."

Merlin looked up hardly daring to hope, "oh get up. You look ridicules down there on the ground. Don't start getting all submissive on me now."

Merlin grinned, "wouldn't dream of it, sire," he managed to draw the title out into a insult. 

"Am I missing something?" Gwen asked but before she could reply as guard called out that a man requested and audience. 

"Let him in," Arthur ordered and Merlin moved to stand behind the king's chair. The man who had led the magic users into battle entered the tent.

 He nodded to Arthur but bowed to Merlin, "My lord Emrys. We came as promised."

"I am grateful Alator. Camelot is safe because of your help." Merlin replied softly but his authority was hard to miss. 

The man turned around and walked to the tent opening. He glanced back at Arthur, "we will meet again, King Arthur." He glanced across at Merlin, "Look after the once and future king Emrys."

With Alator gone everyone turned to Merlin. 

"Lord?"

"Emrys?" 

"Once and future king?"

"I can explain," Merlin protested weakly. 

"Then start," Arthur ordered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my head so I decided to write it. It might be a little random but never mind. I really just wondered what would happen in Merlin arrived on Kilgharrah and this kind of happened. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
